


Sunset

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Orville, I have a story [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Mr. Hippo and Orville watch the sunset together, reminiscing about their past.





	Sunset

Orville and Mr. Hippo made their way to the park, a bit later in the day than usual. It had been Orville’s suggestion to go watch the sunset. Mr. Hippo had enthusiastically agreed, wondering out loud why they had never done so before—which of course led to a recap of as many of their park dates as Mr. Hippo could remember.

They continued reminiscing as they set out their picnic blanket next to the river. Opening up their basket, Orville pulled out a pair of drinking glasses and filled them with lemonade and iced tea. He handed one of the glasses to Mr. Hippo, and they clinked their glasses together.

“Mm,” Mr. Hippo said after taking a sip. “Delicious as always, Orville. You know, this reminds me of the time we sat in this very same spot—or was it over by that tree?—and we were drinking ice-cold lemonade out in the sun.”

“Which time?” Orville chuckled. It had been many more times than just once. By others’ standards, their repeated trips to the park may have been considered ‘boring,’ but Orville thought it was romantic. They didn’t need to go on any grand adventures to have a good time; as long as they were together, it was more than enough.

As they kept talking, the sun began to sink toward the surface of the river, casting an orange and red glow around them. “Beautiful,” Orville whispered, and the sudden silence reminded him that he had accidentally interrupted one of Mr. Hippo’s stories.

“Now – now Orville,” Mr. Hippo teased, “you have to be more specific. Is ‘beautiful’ referring to the sunset, or to me? If you don’t clarify it, I could – I could just make all kinds of incorrect assumptions.”

Orville sighed and shook his head, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Hmm, you or the sunset?” He paused for a moment, then answered, “Yes.”

Mr. Hippo reached down and clasped his hand with Orville’s. “You’re too kind.”

“I’m only speaking the truth,” Orville said, looking down at their hands and smiling. With the rushing of the river and the cool evening breeze surrounding them, Orville wished they could stay like this forever—and sometimes it already felt that way. They had been together for so long that Orville couldn’t remember a time before Mr. Hippo.

Orville frowned as he took another drink from his glass. He really _couldn’t_ remember his life before Mr. Hippo. That was strange. Wasn’t it?

“Orville.”

Torn from his thoughts, Orville looked away from the spot in the distance he hadn’t realized he was staring at, and turned toward Mr. Hippo.

“What is it, Orville?” Mr. Hippo was looking at him, slightly concerned. He certainly had a keen eye; it had only taken him a few seconds to realize that something was bothering Orville.

Orville pulled his hand away from Mr. Hippo’s and looked at his lap. “Do you remember how we met?”

“Oh, of course I do, Orville,” Mr. Hippo said with a smile.

“You do?” Orville asked, surprised.

“I do. It was many years ago, when I was walking through the park alone. And I saw you sitting on a bench, shivering—because, you know, it was winter; it had just snowed for the first time that year. So then I…what did I…oh, right. I thought to myself, ‘Orville looks awfully cold,’ so I pulled off my scarf and…”

 _That doesn’t sound right_ , Orville thought. “…I don’t think that was—”

“Oh my, you’re – you’re absolutely right.” Mr. Hippo tapped his fingers on his chin, deep in thought. “That wasn’t the first time we met. I mean, how could it be if I already knew your name?”

Even though his question remained unanswered, Orville smiled slightly at the memory. He could still feel the warmth from Mr. Hippo’s scarf as he gently wrapped it around his neck….In fact, Orville still had that scarf; he wore it every winter.

“I guess – I guess I don’t remember how we met,” Mr. Hippo finally admitted. He then returned to watching the sunset, a smile still on his face.

But Orville couldn’t let it go. “It doesn’t bother you? That you can’t remember?”

“No.” Mr. Hippo didn’t hesitate in his response. When Orville’s frown didn’t disappear, he continued. “Orville, you always get too caught up in these things. What does it matter how o-or when we met? What matters to me is that we _did_ meet, and that we have each other now.”

Orville sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“And besides, Orville, we’ve made so many other memories since then—is that one really any more important than the others?”

He took a moment to think about what Mr. Hippo had said. Reminded again of Mr. Hippo’s scarf around his neck, of the cool breeze rushing past as they sat and talked on their favorite bench for hours, and of the delicious rye bread Mr. Hippo bought for him every Tuesday, Orville knew he was right. Mr. Hippo was right there by his side every day, and that was far more important than any one memory.

Finally feeling content, Orville returned Mr. Hippo’s smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Orville,” Mr. Hippo said. “Now, let’s finish watching this sunset. All of your worrying almost made us miss the whole thing.”

Laughing again, Orville nodded in agreement. It was a wonderful night; it would be a shame if they didn’t make the most of it.

Orville picked up his glass to finish his drink, and was about to pour himself a second glass when Mr. Hippo caught his eye.

Mr. Hippo stretched out his legs and leaned back on his hands. He watched with wide eyes as the sun slid closer and closer to the horizon, the corners of his mouth still curved upward in a smile. “It really is a beautiful sunset,” he whispered.

Seeing the way Mr. Hippo’s eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sun’s glow in the dimming sky, Orville smiled. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop, I've turned this into a series now! I love these two so much and want to keep writing about them.


End file.
